


Минное поле

by justned



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justned/pseuds/justned
Summary: Афганистан, извращенцы, взрывчатка.Написано для karelenka.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Минное поле

Зимнее солнце отражается от заснеженных горных вершин и ослепляет. Надо отодвинуть ногу, чтобы под бежевым туго зашнурованным ботинком пропустить небольшую тёмно-коричневую змею, почти сливающуюся со смерзшейся грязью. Выпавший из стены над головой камешек бесшумно ударяется о каску. Конечно, эти руины могут обрушиться в любой момент, и каска здесь уже не поможет. Единственная оставшаяся от древней мечети стена исписана граффити. Красные буквы, не складывающиеся в слова – кириллица на фоне ещё более непонятной стёршейся куфической вязи.  
  
Ветра нет, и даже большой каменный блок, на который пришлось присесть, кажется не слишком холодным. Все звуки заглушает шум бурного течения Герируд. Час назад его смог перекричать человеческий голос. «Минное поле» – всё, что удалось понять из смеси дари и ломанного английского.  
  
Ожидание, скука, волнение – почти невыносимая смесь. Из стены на плечо падает ещё несколько камешков. На другом краю поля появляется человек, он направляется прямо к руинам. У него в руках поблёскивает Калашников. Сейчас он подойдёт. Сейчас обрушится стена. Сейчас взорвётся мина. Сейчас из-за спины слышится крик: «Чего ты ждёшь, Уотсон?!». Сейчас приятное тепло растекается по телу. Сейчас Джон просыпается на липких простынях.  
  
***  
  
Прикосновение к влажной поверхности вызывает чувство брезгливости. Шерлок достаёт платок и вытирает руки, неодобрительно поглядывая на мокрую ручку двери. Заметив корзину для мусора, он выбрасывает платок в неё. В кабинке, в которую он заходит после, сломан замок, но это не слишком его беспокоит – мужской туалет в «Бартсе» не самое людное место в Лондоне. От волнения трясутся руки, поэтому чтобы расстегнуть молнию на брюках приходится прилагать дополнительные усилия. От мучительного предвкушения уже хочется выпрыгнуть из собственного тела – от предвкушения решения головоломки и встречи с тем, кто её придумал.  
  
С треском дверь кабинки распахивается: «О, извините». Жаль, что силы мысли недостаточно, чтобы на месте испепелить человека. Секундное замешательство в глазах того, кто нарушил уединение Шерлока, сменяется азартным блеском; губы растягиваются в улыбке. У Шерлока ещё меньше времени уходит на то, чтобы оценить, кто перед ним. «Заходи и закрой за собой дверь». Эти слова звучат раздражённо и нетерпеливо, но сейчас Шерлок не видит никакого смысла скрывать свои эмоции.  
  
Чужая ладонь на его члене кажется почти такой же холодной, как кафельная стена позади него. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на пронзительно-яркую зелёную ткань, из которой ему пришлось высвободить незнакомца.  
  
***  
  
Большая белая капля оставляет после себя на брюках жирный след. Шепча «Чёрт! Чёрт!», Джон хватает салфетку и пытается вытереть майонез. Джон оставляет на столе недоеденный сэндвич, показавшийся в столовой единственной съедобной вещью. Надо бежать вслед за Шерлоком в лабораторию.  
  
Просторная лаборатория становится до смешного крошечной, когда нервно меряешь её шагами. Шерлок невозмутим, но Джон чувствует напряжение. Напряжение ненадолго сменяется дежурным раздражением, когда к ним заглядывают Молли и её приятель. Джон не знает, что его бесит больше – отвлекающая от дела Молли, нелепый Джим из отдела IT с такой же нелепой торчащей из-под брюк ядовито-зелёной резинкой от трусов или отсутствие такта у Шерлока.  
  
Спустя пять минут унижения Джон понимает, что черепу с Шерлоком жилось куда веселее – череп, по крайней мере, не умел чувствовать обиды. Джон хочет порекомендовать Шерлоку в будущем практиковать своё остроумие в местном морге, набитом трупами, они будут куда более благодарной публикой, но не успевает. «Карл Пауэрс», – выдыхает Шерлок. Уходя, он сминает записку с телефоном, оставленную Джимом.  
  
***  
  
Небольшой комок бумаги падает на мокрый пол. Одинаково неловко смотреть на пару скомканных влажных салфеток на полу и заглядывать в глаза напротив. Непривычная ткань снова впивается в кожу. Не тот размер. Наверняка отпечатается след. Пока не понять, нравится это или нет. Где-то глубоко внутри появляется страх, что эта игра может стать слишком опасной. Нервный смешок и ухмылка в ответ.  
  
Снова становится жарко, и сердце бьётся быстрее; кажется, эхо от его ударов отражается от железных перегородок. За словами «часовой механизм» следует режущий слух смех, заполняющий всё пространство вокруг.  
  
Если прижиматься сильнее, наверное, можно задохнуться. Кружится голова и тошнит. И пора вытолкнуть этот наглый чужой язык изо рта, иначе вот-вот можно будет потерять сознание.  
  
***  
  
«Ты в порядке? Джон, ты в порядке?». Шерлок бросается расстёгивать ремешки, удерживающие взрывчатку. «Шерлок! Шерлок…» – Джон пытается осторожно оттолкнуть Шерлока, но тот всё равно успевает случайно сквозь ткань дотронуться до его члена. Скользнув взглядом по слегка смущённому лицу Джона и ни капли не удивившись его эрекции, Шерлок забывает о ремешках и расстёгивает молнию на брюках Джона. Увидев под ними отвратительно зелёную ткань, он замирает и поднимает глаза на Джона. «А ты думал, все сюрпризы закончились?», – сквозь зубы говорит тот, показывая пальцем на оставшийся в его ухе наушник. Шерлок, облизнув губы, колеблется не больше секунды, и вот уже Джон у него во рту.  
  
«Ха. Ха. Ха», – сдавленно, но старательно выговаривает Джон, покачнувшись и схватившись за край железной перегородки одной из душевых. «Что… доктор Уотсон – сам как минное поле?» – стонет он, закрыв глаза. «Интересно, – продолжает Джон, – сколько комментариев будет… к записи об этом в его блоге. Если… если, конечно, снайпер сейчас не нажмёт на спусковой крючок». Джон резко открывает глаза.  
  
Красный огонёк лазерного прицела сначала появляется на груди Джона – на одном из кусочков взрывчатки, – а затем на лбу у Шерлока. Ещё одно движение и их обоих ждёт «бум».


End file.
